


Designated Texter

by CCWriter1411



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Meddling, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCWriter1411/pseuds/CCWriter1411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nico gets a text from his crush but Percy is his designated texter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designated Texter

“Hey look, a text from lover boy! Talk about timing”

**_Hey – JG_ **

“Oh shut up Percy” Nico responds trying to sound unfazed but the blush on his checks is betraying him.

They were just talking about the fellow class mate and friend. And by talking Percy meaning Nico was gushing and he was barely listening. The younger teen has started doing that a lot in the last few weeks; ever since he and Jason were paired up on a class history project. Jason had started joining them at lunch to ask questions and meeting with Nico after school to complete the project. Then he started joining them at lunch anyway and walking home with Nico after school. Nico says nothing can happen between them and that Jason doesn’t like him that way, but as an outsider Percy has a perfect view of how Jason acts around Nico. He sees the sideways glances and the subtle movements to get closer. He’s particularly fond of the proud smile Jason gets when he makes Nico laugh and how when he’s telling a story, it’s like Nico is the only one there. He is really quite obvious about his feelings but Nico is rather dense sometimes and that’s saying something coming from Percy.

Nico reaches for the phone but of course that won’t happen. “Hey whoa, you’re driving! I’m the designated texter here, how would you like to respond? What about ‘hey sexy!’ or ‘what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Percy teases. “Don’t you dare!! I would be mortified!”

“Oh come on, it won’t be that bad. Jason has a sense of humor. If he doesn’t like it, you could always say you were joking.”

“Um….. no, still too embarrassing; I can’t take that risk. Promise me you won’t send those? Just respond _hey_ back.”

“Fine, I won’t send those texts”

**_Hey gorgeous! – NDA_ **

**_LOL – JG_ **

**_What are you doing? – JG_ **

“What did he say?” Nico asked with so much enthusiasm that Percy has to laugh at him. (It’s what best friends are for) Already typing a response he says “He wants to know what you’re doing?”

**_Thinking about you…. – NDA_ **

**_And going to eat with Percy – NDA_ **

**_What are you doing? – NDA_ **

“What are you saying?” Nico asks panicked as he tries to reach for the phone. “Relax, I said we were getting some food and then asked what he was doing, because it’s polite.”

**_Same… - JG_ **

**_But without the Percy part… - JG_ **

“I knew it!” Percy whispers excitedly.

“Knew what? What are you typing over there?”

“Nothing! He said he’s not doing anything and I knew he wouldn’t be, that’s all” Percy responds as he turns down the volume so Nico won’t be alerted to every message. “Oh… well, tell him that sounds interesting.” Percy responds trying to remember what Nico was saying earlier.

**_Sounds interesting, I can’t seem to stop thinking about your eyes – NDA_ **

**_and how I feel like I’m flying when I look at them… - NDA_ **

**_I keep thinking about your smile and how wonderful it is to see, especially when I know I_ ** **_caused it – JG_ **

Percy has to simultaneously resist the urge to coo and throw up.

“Hey, should we invite Jason to join us” he asks a quiet Nico.

“You think he would come?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s a safe bet”

**_Why don’t you meet us at Sally’s, – NDA_ **

**_We can ditch Percy or convince him to leave ;) – NDA_ **

**_Sounds perfect! – JG_ **

“He’s down” Percy says hiding a grin as his random plan takes shape.

****

When they get to the diner, Jason is already there standing out front. His casual smile grows when he spots Percy’s car. When Nico gets out of the driver seat though, his smile falters. Jason is huge advocate for not texting while driving so to make sure Nico’s image doesn’t falter in his crush’s eyes, Percy decides to come clean.

“Here’s your phone Nico.” He says with a playful smirk. “Why did he have your phone?” Jason asks a little panicked, “and why were you driving his car?” “He didn’t feel like driving…” Nico answers carefully sensing the panic.

“Yea, so I was the designated texter.” He adds with a wink causing Jason’s smile to disappear completely and his face to turn so red you would think it could burn you. Not wanting Nico to be left out of the blush feast, he continues.

“Oh Nico, you may want to read your recent messages. I filled Grace here in on the conversation we were having before his text.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!?” Nico practically screams. “Before you get angry, you should read the messages.” A slightly blushing Nico looks down at his phone, still open to the message feed, and scrolls up a little.

“Better start at _‘hey gergeous’_.” And there’s the color Percy was looking for!

Nico stares wide eyed at him but Percy just motions for him to start reading. Jason lets out a grown and covers his face with his hands.

When Nico is done reading he looks up at Jason who is now peeking through his fingers. “You really didn’t know it wasn’t me?” he asks quietly. “No, but I should have known something was off” Jason answers clearly embarrassed.

“I think this is my cue to leave” Percy says as he slowly takes his keys from a stunned Nico and backs up to the car. “Jason, I’m sure I can trust you to make sure Nico gets home.” Neither of them answers so Percy just gets in the car and hopes he did the right thing.

****

Later that night Percy’s doubts are put to bed with a single text message.

                **_Thank you! - NDA_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I would love to know what you thought...


End file.
